


Lasagna on Taco Tuesday

by Slackersunite



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mean voice boxes, Peter tells voice boxes off, Sexual Content, voice boxes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7313623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slackersunite/pseuds/Slackersunite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spiderman's personal chef has no idea what to cook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lasagna on Taco Tuesday

[yellow]

[ _white_ ]

 

Peter had just got home from work, he was tired, and not in the mood for anything. That would all probably change as soon as he saw Wade. Just thinking about Wade made Peter happy, made him smile awkwardly on public transport. The commute home was agonizingly long, Peter just couldn't wait to get into Wade's loving arms.

~

Wade was pacing back and forth. He had already cooked dinner, he made lasagna. 

[Why didn't you just make tacos? You fucking idiot!]

"Well, we always have tacos! What if Peter's tired of tacos?!" Wade was frustrately walking around the kitchen.

[ _Who the fuck gets tired of tacos?_ ] 

Wade threw his hands up in frustration, and started pulling out ground meat from the freezer.   
"I guess we'll give Petey a choice." 

~

Peter finally got to his apartment building. He rang the doorbell once. Peter had a key with him, but surely Wade would open the door.

Sure enough Wade kicked open the door, he was wearing a frilly pink apron, hello kitty oven mitts, and his deadpool mask. 

  
"Spidey! My main man!" Wade yelled bringing Peter into an embrace.  

"Agh Wade!" Peter squirmed at the Merc's tight grip. Using some of that spidey super strenght he pushed Wade back into the apartment, kicking the door shut behind him, and pulling off Wade's mask. 

Wade's eyes were so beautiful, Peter didn't think he would ever get tired of looking into them. 

"Hey baby," Peter said as he pulled Wade into a kiss. 

Wade wrapped his arms around Peters waist and pulled the smaller man up, and Peter's arms automatically wrapped around Wade's neck, and his legs around the Merc's waist. Wade was unapologetically kissing Peter, their tongues lapping against each other the heat of their bodies so familiar. 

"I missed you so much," Wade breathed.

Peter moaned, "I've only been gone eight hours."

"Time's fucked baby boy," Wade said pulling Peter's belt off. 

Peter was untangling Wade's apron, when the oven started beeping. 

"FUCK!" Wade yelled. He placed Peter back on the ground, and ran to the kitchen.

"Wade what is all this?" Peter was in awe as he entered the kitchen. 

On the little island was an array of food, most of it was covered in cheese.

There was lasagna, and tacos, and quesadillas, and chimichangas, and spaghetti.

[You fucked up you asshole.]

"No he didn't, shut up yellow!" Peter said.

"Hah see! Even he knows," Wade yelled pointing to Peter.

[ _Wow... that is impressive_.]

Peter smiled, "Wade what's with all the food? We having a party?!"

Wade shook his head, "Nah babe. I just thought you'd like a choice." 

Peter looked at all the food, it was all so much. There was no way they could eat all of this, even if they cut out Wade's stomach and let him grow a new one. Peter walked over to Wade and pulled off his apron. He smoothed his hands over Wade's strong chest. 

"Baby there is no way we can eat all of this. Although I'd love to." 

Wade laughed, "Baby boy, when are you ever wrong my lovely chimichanga." 

~

A few empty take out boxes and tupperware containers later and Peter and his lovely boyfriend Wade were swinging through the city streets backpack stuffed with food. They had both put on their costumes, and Wade had expertly portioned out all the food into various containers and placed them all carefully into his oversized backpack. Now with Wade on Peter's back and both men clad in their suits they were swinging through Queens. Spidey getting low enough so Wade could pass on tupperware to every homeless person they could find. Halfway through their adventure, Deadpool tapped Spidey on the shoulder.

"Hey babe! You need to stop at that convenience store like right now!" 

Spiderman dropped down outside the store, and Wade rushed in. He grabbed a bunch of boxes of plastic forks and ran out of the store. The man at the counter looked absolutely horrified. 

"I forgot the forks!! How are they going to eat if we don't give them forks?!"

At that Spiderman completely broke down laughing. 

"Wade I love you, you adorable meatball," Spidey said as he placed a kiss on the masked man. He then went inside the store and handed the man at the counter the money for the forks. 

The dynamic duo then went and handed every homeless person a fork, and then continued to dole out the food and culinary utensils until they were out of both. 

They swung up onto a roof top and looked down at the city with all its beautiful lights. 

Spidey leaned against Deadpool, and Deadpool wrapped his arm around Spidey bringing him closer. 

"That was a brilliant idea love. I can't believe how amazing and kind and beautiful you are. I love you so so much." Peter whispered.

Wade didn't know how to reply to that, he'd been with Spidey for so long and he still didn't know how to reply to things like that. So he just hugged Spidey tighter. 

The two of them sat like that, hugging and kissing until the sky started to change color. 

"I love you too baby boy," Wade finally said on the way back home. 

**Author's Note:**

> I tried. I really did.


End file.
